Fragmento perdido Procesos de aprendizaje
by ImaginaryUniverse
Summary: Por primera vez Sheldon decide dejar de lado su estricto control y liberarse…con sus bongós se dirige a donde le lleve la música y termina en casa de Amy. ¿Qué puede pasar entre un liberado Sheldon Cooper y una Amy Farrah Fowler que aprovecha la novedad de la situación? Escena perdida del capítulo "The Werewolf Transformation".


**Fragmento perdido. Procesos de aprendizaje**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de The Big Bang Theory, a su creador Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady y a la Warner Brothers.

Tras la aparatosa caída por culpa de andar tocando los bongós mientras descendía por las escaleras de su edificio, la primera idea de Sheldon había sido ir a casa de Amy y solicitar su cuidado, según la sección 4 de "boo-boos y ouchis" del contrato de noviazgo que ambos tenían. Se había lastimado el brazo haciéndose una pequeña laceración encima de la muñeca izquierda. No quiso recurrir a Leonard y Penny porque según su "nueva forma de tomarse las cosas y relajarse", una simple magulladura no era motivo de asistir a emergencias (aunque muy en el fondo era algo que quería hacer).

La mejor opción era Amy, ella seguro contaría con un buen antiséptico (rogaba por un antiséptico, ante la suciedad que representaba el piso de las escaleras para él) y un adecuado instrumental que su profesión de neurobióloga le permitían tener. Tarareando y tocando levemente los bongós, llego a su puerta para darse cuenta repentinamente de la hora. Según el acuerdo de relaciones, a esas horas de la madrugada no se permitían las visitas, ni a ella, ni mucho menos a él, a excepción de que se solicitase una entrevista nocturna con 72 horas de anticipación y una adecuada justificación. Se detuvo con el puño a punto de golpear la puerta. Medito por unos instantes.

No tenía por qué detenerse. Primero, porque era una emergencia que también estaba estipulado en una correspondiente sección del acuerdo, segundo, porque los documentos que redactaba generalmente lo beneficiaban a él, por algo los había escrito, y por encima de todo, según su "supuesta" nueva filosofía, ya no tenía por qué seguir una guía y mucho menos el acuerdo de relaciones. Se encogió de hombros y dejo los bongós en el piso.

-Amy, Amy, Amy- toco con su mano buena revisando la otra para ver si la herida aún estaba limpia.

La inteligente neurobióloga despertó de inmediato al escuchar el ya conocido toque en su puerta. Sorprendida, era consciente que no había pasado mucho desde que se había acostado, por estar realizando su investigación hasta pasada la medianoche. Tendría que ser muy tarde como comprobó en el reloj de su mesita de noche. Amy saltó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, colocándose su bata de noche con las ideas atravesando su mente, barajando los motivos que podrían llevar a su singular novio a su puerta a esas horas de la noche. Su lado emocional inevitablemente la llevo a pensar ciertas cosas desechándolas, casi por obligación, de inmediato, al conocerlo como lo conocía.

…No podía hacerse ilusiones…estaba hablando de Sheldon Cooper…

Y como siempre, una vez apareció el físico ante ella, Amy sintió la típica respuesta visceral con la aceleración de su corazón y las secreciones gástricas en su estómago provocadas por la reacciones químicas de su sistema endocrino controlados por su hipotálamo, proceso que Penny le había rogado infinidad de veces que solo las llamara "mariposas", para no hacer perder el encanto de esa sensación. Tal vez debería hacerle caso, pensó.

– ¿Sheldon, que haces aquí?-. Ls pregunta salió a manera de saludo y la científica se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a su departamento sin dejar vislumbrar sus recientes sensaciones al exterior, circunspecta como siempre.

–Solo pasaba por el vecindario, esparciendo mi música a los paseantes nocturnos de Pasadena. Al parecer hay muchos más músicos nocturnos en las calles de lo que me esperaba; aunque algunos perros malos arruinaron mi arte-. Sheldon recordó frustrado como dos canes lo obligaron a desviar su dirección dos veces, ante las risas de un grupo de jóvenes ruidosos. Se sentó en el sofá de Amy colocando los bongós sobre la mesa. –En fin, como ya sabrás por las redes sociales, he adoptado una nueva filosofía ante una serie de acontecimientos que demuestran cuan imprevisible es la vida y el caos en el que inevitablemente, todos estamos envueltos. Así que…aquí estoy, el nuevo Sheldon, que se dedica a transgredir las normas e ir a donde le lleve el viento…

Si bien estas declaraciones no podrían sonar mejor para ella ante los actuales términos de su relación, Amy levanto una ceja en clara señal de incredulidad ante lo forzado que sonaban esas palabras. Al igual que el científico, ella pocas veces entendía el sarcasmo de las frases aunque había mejorado mucho gracias a Penny. Que él se presentara a esas horas de la noche para comunicarle únicamente eso no lo creía posible. Sheldon ante su mirada escrutadora se sintió descubierto y se rindió a mostrar su preocupación por la herida de su mano.

-Me caí mientras bajaba por las escaleras-, extendió la mano para que Amy lo revisara, –no está sangrando pero es una herida abierta así que pensé que podrías curarme y aplicar un poco de antiséptico…

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Leonard que lo hiciera?- preguntó Amy levantándose para ir por el botiquín de emergencias del cuarto de baño-. En una situación así no se hubiera negado a ayudarte.

-Amy, como ya te dije no puedo hacer tanto drama por una simplicidad como ésta. El mundo está lleno de caos y estas pequeñas nimiedades quedan absorbidas e insignificantes en él. El desorden no pueden evitarse ni controlarse por más que uno se esfuerce, claro ejemplo es el que mi cabello crece cada día sin que yo pueda hacer nada, –suspiro verdaderamente triste ante esa situación que había desencadenado todos esos cambios-.

Es inevitable seguir con la corriente y dejarse sorprender por los acontecimientos futuros- continuó explicando Sheldon con su característico aire de superioridad, mirando hacia la nada, al tiempo que Amy entraba nuevamente al salón con el botiquín en las manos. –Te diré que esta filosofía de la gente común y ordinaria es digna de experimentación; la incapacidad del hombre de atender a todos los eventos de un espacio concreto en un instante determinado, llevan a asumir los conceptos de azar e incertidumbre...en oposición al orden y a la lógica con la que yo llevaba mi vida hace poco.

-Creo que estas exagerando- la neurobióloga ocupo su sitio cerca sin que él se alejara como acostumbraba, preocupado por su mano más que todo. –¿Quieres decir que te alejas del completo control y orden solo por un corte de cabello fallido? ¿Crees poder manejarlo?

-Claro que sí, soy un hombre perfectamente adaptable, entrenado para enfrentar cualquier situación adversa que se me presente-. Ante la mirada escéptica de Amy el aclaro – crecí en Texas, con dos hermanos más desorganizados que el departamento de Penny, un montón de niños envidiosos e idiotas como vecinos y compañeros de escuela y con mi madre que aún cree en la teoría creacionista. Me puedes citar algo más caótico que eso?

-¿Y cómo reaccionarías si te dijera que después de inspeccionar esa herida de tu mano, a pesar de ser superficial, presenta una infección bacteriana que no sería suficiente eliminar con un antiséptico normal…?

Por segundos Sheldon se quedó estático sin saber que responder. Intento articular palabras pero era evidente que el miedo a los gérmenes le estaba por provocar un ataque, presentando sus ya característicos tics de nerviosismo.

-Estoy bromeando Sheldon- se apresuró a aclarar Amy y sonrió ante la repentina palidez que había invadido el rostro de su novio. Sabía que el físico por muy hablador que fuera tenía un miedo y un rechazo profundo al descontrol (y más a los gérmenes), ese era la característica más notable de su personalidad, pero como todo hombre jamás se rectificaría de lo ya dicho. Mientras extraía el material del botiquín, Amy estaba planteándose seriamente aprovechar esa situación a su favor. Era un caso excepcional y único en la vida…

Sheldon después del susto solo le dirigió una mueca de disgusto y le dio la mano izquierda a Amy para que lo curara.

-Viste Sheldon, casi te da un ataque ante una pequeña broma. No estás listo para adoptar el caos como tu filosofía de vida, ni siquiera como un experimento.

-Claro que sí, soy perfectamente capaz de adaptarme a las situaciones más comunes de la vida; el azar y la incertidumbre ha regido mi vivencia las últimas 12 horas, sin contar los 6 días que ya llevo el pelo tan largo que marcaran un record en mi registro de cortes de cabello- sacudió su cabeza varias veces para mostrarle su cabello castaño revoloteando.

-Eso no prueba nada-, prosiguió Amy colocándole una venda limpia después de haber aplicado los desinfectantes adecuados-. Probaría algo si tú hicieras algo imprevisible que jamás hayas hecho o experimentado, que tú Sheldon Cooper hayas evitado durante toda tu vida…y no lo menciones, que tampoco vale tu experiencia tipo Richard Feynman con los bongós.

Sheldon meditó sobre lo que ella le estaba sugiriendo, aventuró con lo primero que le vino a la mente. –Un homicidio no creo que sea muy adecuado…

-No me refiero a eso Sheldon- impaciente, Amy termino su trabajo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. –Olvídalo no creo que puedas hacer algo que demuestre tu nueva disposición y supuesta adaptación a los eventos imprevisibles.

-Espera un momento, claro que puedo, dime algo que tenga que hacer ahora y lo hago -dudo por un momento frunciéndole el ceño, -pero claro, nada que involucre enfrentarse a una prisión…

Amy sonrió levemente ante como avanzaba su plan. Claro que no le pediría algo prohibido por las leyes, sino algo demasiado fácil para la gente común, algo tan común para sus amigos en común, por ejemplo, pero a lo que Sheldon, siempre había sido indiferente y retraído.

Como en otra ocasión ya lo hiciera, en un movimiento se acercó más a él en el sofá, quedando su rostro a un palmo del de su novio.

-Amy…que estás haciendo- Sheldon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás inconscientemente un poco vislumbrando cual era el camino que seguía su novia. Los nervios y el miedo lo invadieron de inmediato al observar sus ojos verdes tan claros sin sus habituales lentes que los ocultaban y que en ese momento debían estar en su mesita de noche.

-Dime Sheldon, cuál sería la acción más obvia y caótica que encajaría en la actual situación, según tu nueva forma de ver las cosas?

Estaba esperando una respuesta. Sheldon sabía cuál era y vio que lo que ella le pedía era peor que el homicidio sugerido anteriormente. Pero no podía retractarse. La situación era clara: estaba en casa de su novia, a altas horas de la noche, con su nueva filosofía de caos y cambio, con el acuerdo de relaciones que valía muy poco esa noche. En un caso así la gente común bien sabría que hacer decantándose por lo más obvio, pero él estaba francamente aterrado e indeciso.

Mantuvo su mirada en la de ella sin saber que contestar. A pesar del cambio en su forma de pensar, era demasiado, desde el simple hecho que no sabía que tanto le estaba pidiendo ella que realizara. Bien podría ir desde la simple sesión de abrazos y raros y ocasionales besos que Amy a veces le pedía y que estaba normado en el acuerdo de relaciones; pero también podría significar ir más allá, hasta el acto mismo de realizar el antihigiénico coito…aunque no estuviera estipulado en las normas, siendo su relación primordialmente mental y no física. Se estremeció visiblemente angustiado e impresionado ante la última idea.

Amy vio el terror y miedo en los ojos azules del científico y la renuencia en cada gesto de su rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros imaginándose la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo. Estaba disfrutando la situación ya que, si bien no aceptaba, comprobaría una vez más la forma de ser tan característica de Sheldon, principal atractivo de su persona para Amy. Y si aceptaba…pues mucho mejor para ella, así aprovecharía un momento más en los escasos contactos físicos que tenía la suerte de compartir con el físico…aunque después él se arrepintiera.

-Está bien- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Amy que estaba concentrada en los ojos inquietos de sus novio. La voz temblorosa pero desafiante había salido a duras penas de los labios del científico, apenas creyendo lo que estaba permitiendo.

…Si algo había aprendido Amy de la madre de Sheldon era que todos los hombres eran iguales. Bastaba con decirles que no podían hacer algo para que quisieran hacerlo. Y eso lo incluía a él, según comprobaba una vez más…

Las emociones de Amy se elevaron exponencialmente. El deseo de contacto físico nunca había estado presente en sus años previos a conocer a Sheldon. El estudio y la investigación era lo más importante para ella como para el físico, factores que habían hecho que ellos iniciaran una sólida amistad. Amistad que, para ella, con el transcurso del tiempo, paso al deseo de experimentar algo más y posteriormente a sentir fuertes sensaciones en todo su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía.

Solo deseaba un breve contacto, un beso al menos; no podía exigirle más. Con un ligero asentimiento hacia él, anticipando lo que iba a pasar, su mirada bajo a los labios que habían brindado esa genial autorización y esperó.

Fue la curiosidad. Sheldon no podía explicar de otra forma el haber dado su consentimiento sin definir antes el alcance para lo que sea que Amy quisiese. Podría haber escapado de esa situación como otras veces, cuando no le gustaba algo. Pero los ojos bastante expresivos y brillantes de Amy gracias a la ausencia de las gafas lo habían confundido junto con su sugerente propuesta. Tal vez no estaría mal experimentar un poco ahora que había visto que no podía controlar situaciones, que una vez puestas en marcha no podían detenerse. El cambio era un proceso natural de la existencia humana.

No sabía cómo proceder. Trajo a su mente todos los recuerdos parecidos que había presenciado. Leonard era su opción más segura para encontrar algo que le sirviera, ya que había sido testigo principal de los primeros devaneos de su amigo en materia amorosa.

Pero no podía. Claramente estaba congelado en su sitio. Movió erráticamente sus manos sin llegar a ella en ningún momento. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Amy que vio el cambio en sus ojos ante su indecisión. No era decepción, pero si resignación, ante una cosa que al parecer ella estaba segura que jamás pasaría, sobre todo viniendo de su lado. Ver ese cambio lo decidió todo. A ella justamente no quería decepcionar por nada del mundo.

-Tranquilo Sheldon, no es necesario que…Tú eres como eres y eso…-Amy hizo el ademan de retirarse pero no se había movido ni centímetros cuando él tomó sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, junto su boca a la de ella en un solo movimiento.

Si Amy había pensado que el físico se haría para atrás en su decisión se había equivocado. Sentir sus labios siendo presionados torpemente había vuelto a provocar las "mariposas" en su estómago, las cuales se habían multiplicado por mil. Abriendo durante un instante los ojos, comprobó que él los mantenía cerrados, como si fuera parte obligada del proceso. Trato levemente, para no asustarlo, amoldar su boca a la de él para suavizar el beso y suavizar su tensión. Movió ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos, sin abrir la boca claro. Que no se alejara de ella era buena señal. Sin poder evitarlo prosiguió, llevando sus manos por detrás de su nuca acariciando sutilmente su cabello suave, más largo de lo normal. Deseaba poder aferrarse a él pero serie mucho aventurar su suerte. Por lo menos deseaba que Sheldon estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

_"He aquí…el cambio se ha producido"_ pensaba Sheldon para sus adentros, con el susto y terror pasando a segundo plano. Como buen científico que era, trato de recolectar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para su posterior análisis de ese primer "experimento" o contacto voluntario y consciente por parte de ambos. Empezó con registrar lo suaves que eran los labios de Amy, la temperatura que irradiaba y el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Eran magnitudes medibles y en eso estaba cuando un ligero movimiento le hizo olvidar de contar las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de su compañera. Amy empezó a mover sus labios contra los suyos cosa que nunca había hecho antes, provocando que se entrelazaran los mismos, sintiendo ligeramente la respiración de la neurobióloga chocar contra su boca.

Por un glorioso y sobrecogedor instante, Sheldon se olvidó de donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Una sensación de placer y excitación raras veces encontrado se registró en su cerebro, emitido por las sensaciones satisfactorias que recorrían su cuerpo como punto focal en los cosquilleos de su boca, causando que su propia respiración se acelerara…y no se detuvo allí. Las manos de Amy se habían alojado detrás de su nuca y acariciaba sutil pero decididamente su cabello y parte de su cuello. La reacción que le provoco no pudo ser más notoria y sin poder controlarse soltó un gemido contra sus labios y se fundieron sus respiraciones en uno.

Se asustó de lo que acababa de hacer y nuevamente se tensó, tal vez más que antes. Estaba disfrutando tanto ese beso que había olvidado el control…pero, ¿no se suponía que de eso se trataba? Dejarse llevar y acostumbrarse al cambio, ¿o no? Tremendamente confundido, noto como Amy se alejaba de él deslizando sus manos por su cuello provocándole escalofríos, empeorando, de ser posible, su situación.

Amy notó el cambio en Sheldon. Por un momento sintió que él estaba disfrutando tanto como ella de ese beso que duró, según pudo calcular, varios minutos. Eso si representaba un record. Pero al parecer había recapacitado de alguna manera y recuperado su control. Seguramente ahora se arrepentiría de lo ocurrido.

Se vieron a los ojos sin decir palabra. Amy no se arrepentía de nada y así se lo hizo notar con su mirada fija en la de él; solo lamentaba el posible e inmediato reproche y disgusto por parte de su novio ante los hechos. Espero a que él hablara. Ella no se iba a disculpar por nada del mundo.

-Amy tu sabes que lo nuestro es más una relación mental que física, esa siempre ha sido la base y premisa de nuestra relación- empezó diciendo Sheldon, desviando la mirada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir, sin lastimar los sentimientos de Amy. Era la única persona que le importaba lo que sintiera. –Sé que esta noche ha estado llena de cambios para mí, algunos buenos, otros malos-. Recordó su caída con los bongós y el ataque de los perros. Fijo su mirada seria y analítica en ella. –Pero debo decir…que lo ocurrido hace unos instantes, ha sido una de las experiencias más gratificantes y satisfactorias que me ha pasado hasta ahora-. Esas declaraciones arrancaron una pequeña sonrisa a Amy, cosa que lo animó a proseguir, indicándole que iba por buen camino. –Pero soy una persona de ciencia Amy. No puedo...no estoy listo para llevar las cosas a un siguiente nivel. No ahora. Te pido me disculpes.

Presa de la exaltación, Amy sonrió aún más para sus adentros ante la atenta mirada de su novio. ¿De veras Sheldon se había planteado realizar algo más esa noche aparte de unos inofensivos besos? _Tal vez incluso llego a pensar en llegar a tener sexo_. Amy quiso reír por el comprensible miedo y tensión del físico ante esa posibilidad. Claro que no había pensado eso. A decir verdad ella tampoco estaba lista para dar ese gran paso. Lo deseaba, pero no sin antes poder disfrutar de los sinfines de detalles de su noviazgo con el distinto y único Sheldon Cooper.

-Sheldon en ningún momento te insinué llegar a realizar el coito esta noche-. El físico dio un respingo en su lugar, parecía sorprendido. –Tú no estás listo por más que cambies de filosofía de vida y yo respeto eso sobre todas las cosas. Créeme, yo tampoco deseo realizar esto aceleradamente, solo porque eso indiquen los actuales convencionalismos sociales-. Sheldon empezó a relajar el rostro al tiempo que se iluminaban sus ojos, aliviado y fascinado por las declaraciones de Amy

–Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a plantearnos la posibilidad de hacerlo algún día-. Añadió para dejar claro que no estaba renunciando al incremento gradual en sus contactos físicos y el crecimiento de los sentimientos del uno por el otro.

Era lógico. Sheldon sintió una punzada de pánico a lo que el también veía que era inminente e inevitable realizar en un futuro. Era por algo, que su aprecio por ella se incrementaba día a día, en una escala que el físico no podía definir. No tenía caso luchar y discutir sobre eso. Con Amy a su lado decidió solo vivir el presente, aprender y disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo. Eso hacia un buen hombre de ciencia.

-¿Entonces mis temores recientes eran infundados e innecesarios?-. Amy asintió con una elocuente mirada. -Oh, disculpa fue mi error de interpretación-. Sheldon le dirigió una ligera sonrisa quedándose en silencio unos segundos. No aguanto a decirlo, al ver nuevamente esos ojos verdes brillando frente a él, con una luz nueva. –De ser así, sugiero continuar con el aprendizaje y retomar los hechos donde quedamos, antes de mi injustificado alejamiento…-. Esto último lo dijo con timidez y nerviosismo mal disimulados.

Amy no paraba de sorprenderse del chico que había elegido y del que se había enamorado. Él, en realidad era tan impredecible, era tan...Sheldon Cooper.

– ¿Esa propuesta en realidad viene de ti, Sheldon Cooper? ¿O es sólo para desagraviarme? ¿No te arrepentirás después?-. Con el corazón acelerado Amy deseaba que no fuera así...pero tenía que preguntar para estar segura.

Sheldon solo le dirigió una mueca de reprensión ante sus dudas. Nuevamente la tomo, esta vez por los hombros y la acercó hacia él para unir sus labios suavemente, en esa forma que había descubierto y aprendido y que deseaba poder mejorar y descubrir más en el proceso.

_Todo era aprendizaje, parte del proceso evolutivo de la vida. Y era bien sabido que a él, le fascinaba aprender._

**N/A: ¡Hola! Es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió al ver el capítulo del fallido corte de pelo de Sheldon. Me imaginé que podría haber ocurrido más allá de la visita nocturna a Amy. No es algo trascendental, pero si importante en cuanto al crecimiento de los sentimientos por parte de ambos. Y después no tendrían por qué decirles a los otros lo que paso, ¿eh? Es algo entre Sheldon y Amy.**

**¡Viva el Shamy! Espero lo disfruten, así como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. (Y disculpen que escribo largo y detallado, es mi forma de escribir…espero no aburrirlos)**


End file.
